


Adventures in Baking

by Jastiss



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Some Cursing, Texting, attempts at baking, crackfic, dumb humor, ignis trying to work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastiss/pseuds/Jastiss
Summary: Another silly fic inspired by something I saw on Facebook.  You're welcome (I'm sorry).In which Ignis is trying to work, Noct is trying to bake and there's a whole lot of neither happening.





	Adventures in Baking

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are owned by their respective designers. I simply play with them and make them do stupid crap.

Ignis had entirely too much work to do. 

Hence, as his phone chimed with an incoming message, he ignored it in favor of remaining focused on his task that he may, if he were very lucky, return to his abode at a decent hour that evening.  Though annoyed, he ignored the next four or so that came afterwards as well. 

Ping! 

Four o'clock in the afternoon meant the incoming text messages were likely from Noct, causing Ignis to pinch the bridge of his nose, anticipating shenanigans of some sort.  Heaving a great sigh, he set his notebook and pen down before reaching into his breast pocket to retrieve his cell. 

As he guessed, Noct's name flashed on the message preview upon the screen when it lit.  Pursing his lips, he swiped to unlock the device, starting with the oldest messages. 

Noctis (3:45 PM): So, Specs... 

Noctis (3:45 PM): How important is baking soda?

Noctis (3:46 PM): It said it only called for 1 tsp so I figured it wouldn't make any difference if I couldn't find any. 

The strategist groaned, swiping his free hand down his face as he shook his head.  Over a decade's worth of knowledge wasted on the prince, that was certain.  Alas, it only went downhill from there as more messages came through. 

Noctis (4:02 PM): These don't look like muffins.  Ignis, they look like pancakes. 

Noctis (4:03 PM): WHY CAN'T I BAKE? 

Noctis (4:04 PM): ...I'm not convinced these are entirely cooked... 

Astrals, the prince was about to eat raw dough.  Where had he gone wrong? 

Ignis (4:05 PM): Highness, do not eat those!  This is why you need to follow the recipe!  
   
Noctis (4:06 PM): I DON'T HAVE EVERYTHING FOR THE RECIPE. 

Noctis (4:06 PM): I WAS COMING UP WITH MY OWN RECIPEHHH. 

Noctis (4:07 PM): Fuck it, I'm eating them.  I WORKED HARD FOR THESE MUFFCAKES, SPECS. 

Too late.  The prince wouldn’t be deterred in his current state.  Ignis attempted to resist the urge to scold , but if Noct was going to be childish, he would allow himself to do so. 

Ignis (4:10 PM): NEVER stray from a baking recipe!  You can play around with normal food recipes but for Astral’s sake, NEVER a baking one! 

Noctis (4:11 PM): 041010756.jpg 

Noctis (4:11 PM): Fuckin fight me. 

Very few things took Ignis by surprise, especially when it came to Noct.  However, seeing a photo of Noct with his cheeks stuffed full of what he referred to as “muffcakes” was enough to leave the strategist slack-jawed.  Once his brain regained its footing, he typed out a series of defeated replies. 

Ignis (4:15 PM): Please stop.  

Ignis (4:15 PM): It’s not worth it. 

Ignis (4:16 PM): YOU’RE DISGRACING THE ROYAL LINE OF LUCIS, NOCT. 

There was a pause, and Ignis thanked the Star, assuming the lazy prince was done.  However, when he phone pinged moments later, he sighed, wondering if he would ever finish the day’s work.   
   
Noctis (4:19 PM): Fine.  Ignis. 

Noctis (4:19 PM): Gods. 

Noctis (4:20 PM): YOU’RE NOT MY MOM. 

Without thinking, Ignis’ fingers flew over the keyboard in response.  
   
Ignis (4:21 PM): I WISH I WASN'T. 

There was another pause during which Ignis considered his life.  He should probably seek out the Citadel therapist and discuss the state of his life.  Maybe take a sabbatical.  
   
Just when he was finally getting work accomplished again, his phone pinged.  Frustrated, he yanked it from his pocket, ready to unleash hell upon the sender. 

Noctis (4:45 PM): So, it’s been a while since you’ve made those pastries.  The last ones were pretty close.  Maybe a little more tart?  
   
Just like that, the tactician’s fury abated, a smile forming on his face.  It had been some time since he had attempted the Tenebraean pastries, disheartened by his lack of success.  However, if Noct requested it, he would try. 

Ignis (4:47 PM): I would be delighted to, Noct.  Would you care to help?  Could learn a thing or two about baking. 

Noct (4:49 PM): You know what, Specs?  I’d like that.  
   
That evening… 

“You ready to get your ass kicked in Tekken?” Noct challenged. 

“Oh, you are so on!” Prompto countered, following Noct back to his flat.  “I heard they’re releasing a super cool new character via DLC!  Wonder who it’ll be?” 

The crowned prince smirked.  “Whoever it is can never be as cool as yours truly.” 

They two bickered and traded insults until they reached Noct's apartment.  Once there, the raven-haired boy suddenly remembered the state of his living quarters.  He paused, hand on the door handle. 

“Prompto, you’ll have to ignore the-" 

“Trash?  Smell?  Clutter?” his best friend teased, used to Noct's messiness. 

The prince glared a moment before an embarrassed smile peeked through.  “Tried making those pastries Specs used to make.  There may have been fire and… well, I didn’t need those baking trays anyway… or the council documents I accidentally set the scorched pans on… or… look, let’s just go inside.” 

Prompto made to do just that.  However, when Noct unlocked the door and stepped inside, a whole three seconds elapsed before a furious baritone cry of “Noooooooccccccttttt!!!” rang out and the prince dashed back out the door. 

“RUN!” Noct half screamed, half laughed.    
   
Unable do much else, Prompto obeyed.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on Tumblr at jastiss.tumblr.com with other shenanigans (18+ blog, some mature content).


End file.
